


Eleven

by lma88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Childhood, Coming of Age, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Melody and Rory bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lma88/pseuds/lma88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory's eleventh birthday is coming up and he's growing up fast. And he's noticed his best friend, Amelia has done her fair share of growing up too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to click on "underage" because no sex happens but there is some tiny details describing a 12 year old in a slightly sexual manner so .... there's that. I didn't think it warranted a T rating either.

Rory's been in love with Amelia Pond from the moment he first laid eyes on her. Love's really easy when you're 8. You meet up under the jungle gym, you say her hair is very pretty and you compliment her on her drawings of her imaginary friend and there you have it; best friends. Amazing what three years can do to a boy's outlook. 

With Rory's 11th birthday fast approching; he and his best friends, Amelia and Melody decided to meet in the treehouse Amy's father had built for them the previous summer. Rory loved having a summer birthday. Since it was a holiday for the whole month of July; his family basically celebrated his birthday the whole month. 

Melody was already inside the treehouse and hanging upside down from it's front door. "Ok, let's move, people!" she yelled excitedly. The way she hung upside down so dangerously made Rory nervous. He always worried about her safety and she was always getting herself into trouble almost on purpose. He loved both his best friends but the way he loved Amy was something completely different. 

He'd been noticing how tall Amelia had grown. She was mostly legs, long and lean and soft like porcelain. She'd gotten into the habit of wearing girlier clothes then before. She was wearing little skirts now and Rory couldn't help but look at those legs. It drove him mad and it made him slightly ashamed. She's his best friend; he shouldn't be thinking about her like that. 

"Stop hanging like that or you'll crack your head open!" Amelia scolds Melody while laughing. She grabs the bottom of the rope ladder and begins to climb. It was a good 8 feet up to the treehouse. 

Once Amy was up a few steps up the ladder Rory followed behind her. He suddenly began to feel a tightening in his chest and his face grow hot and flushed when he looked up to find that he could see up Amy's little red skirt perfectly. He could see her little pink panties covering her so delicately. He knew he shouldn't be looking and he was so very ashamed by how hard it was for him not to look. 

He kept sneaking a peek until he reached the 6 foot mark and his panty gazing trance made him lose his footing on the ladder. He found himself hanging with one hand on a small piece of rope. Amy took her first step into the treehouse and turned around to see Rory hanging on for dear life. 

"I'm sorry!" Rory's face was red with embarassment. 

"What are you sorry for?" Amy was oblivious to the fact that Rory had slipped because his eye had been too busy up her skirt to notice the next step. "Give me your hand!" Amy extended her hand to help him up. 

"I can't!" Rory was slipping and kind of hating himself. 

"Come on! Give me your hand before you fall." Amy reaches as far as she can to reach Rory's hand. Mels come out to try and help reach him. Between the two of them; they manage to pull Rory up into the treehouse. "Smooth move, stupid face!" Amy laughed jokingly as she affectionately nudged his shoulder. 

Amy called him names a lot like that and he understood in her own way it was a term of endearment. But Rory did really think his face was rather 'stupid looking' so it made him very self-concious. Especially now that his stupid face was being asked to explain why he'd almost fallen off the ladder. 

"What happened?!" Amy asked with genuine concern in her voice. 

"Yeah, what happened, Rory?" Melody smiled mischiviously already having figured out what had happened. 

For a girl who was supposed to be 12 she certainly seemed to know a lot more about adult matters then any average 12 year old ought to. Innocent is not in her vocabulary. Rory had long sensed that Melody had seen more in her life then both he and Amy combined. But he didn't want to ask her any questions about her past since he knew she was a foster kid and she never had a family of her own. 

"I.. just lost my footing. OK?" Rory looked at Mels trying to give her a gentle hint to keep her mouth shut about it. 

"Did you have a hard time seeing where you were going or..?" Melody was ignoring the hint. 

"Melody!" Rory gave her a disapproving look. 

"What?" Amy realized she was missing something.

"Oh nothing. We've all gathered here today to plan a killer birthday party for Rory, right?" Melody redirected the conversation much to Rory's relief. 

"Yeah!" Amelia excitedly began to discuss ideas from cupcakes to balloons to what color the nakpins should be. Blue of course. 

Rory had no problem letting Amy be in charge of all the planning. He loved to listen to her ideas and he knew her aim wasn't to monopolize the conversation even if she did so unintentionally. 

Being in charge of planning Rory's birthday was her way of showing she cares. She's not the sort to say 'I love you' or even 'I like you'. She doesn't do mushy stuff which is why she calls her favorite guy a stupid face. She loves his stupid face very much but don't you dare tell! 


	2. Chapter 2

After a week of summer days in thier treehouse and a week of summer nights pushing thoughts of Amy out of his mind; Rory's 11th birthday had finally arrived. He woke up and got dressed quickly. Amy was downstairs talking up a storm with Rory's father. Amelia always referred to Mr. Williams as 'Brian' like she was one of the adults but Mr. Williams never found it inappropriate or anything. He found it quite endearing. He was very fond of little Amelia. 

"There's my birthday boy!" Rory's mother ran up to him as he reached the bottom of the staircase. She planted a big kiss on Rory's cheek and he smiled shyly noticing Amy was making a mocking kissy face at him. It was Amy that made him blush; not his mother's affections. 

Rory wasn't the sort to get embarrassed by his mother kissing him in public. Some boys liked to try and bother him about it when they caught him getting a kiss goodbye as she dropped him off for school. They just didn't understand.

Rory almost lost her once. She was very sick a few years ago; so sick that she was too weak to hug him. But she's in remission now and she's making up for all the times she couldn't hug him. Her cheeks were rosy and her golden hair had grown past her shoulders again. Rory thought his mother was beautiful. 

Amy had decided all the decorations be blue. Even the frosting on the chocolate cupcakes. Amy had a fascination with blue ever since her imaginary friend came to her in a blue box.

She talked about him a lot when she and Rory first met but this last year she's spoken about him less and less. I guess when you're going to turn 12 in a few months you figure you should just keep imaginary friends to yourself. 

Poor Amelia had gone through a lot of grief over this imaginary doctor of hers. She'd seen 3 psychiatrists in the last 3 years. None could handle her temper for very long. She kept biting them when they told her The Raggedy Doctor wasn't real. All the other kids treated her like an outcast. Rory and Melody were her only friends in school. 

All that started changing when Amy's sudden growth spurt started catching the attention of other boys in school. Rory hated himself for feeling so jealous when he saw Amy giggling with Jeff or one of the other good-looking guys at school who suddenly decided to take an interest in Amy now that she filled out those mini skirts of hers so well. 

The party was a rousing success and after having their fill of cup cakes and ice cream; Amy's parents came to pick her up. Rory and Mels sat on Rory's front steps and waved Amelia goodbye. 

"Good thing Amy wore her jeans today or you might have found yourself falling off this step" Melody takes a playful jab at Rory's recent embarrassment. 

"Don't be rude, Melody" Rory scolded. "That's mean to me and to Amy too." 

"Ugh! I'm sorry" Mels apologized. She honestly didn't want to disrespect Rory. She'd gone through a great deal of trouble to track him down. Something deep inside her made her happy to hear him speak to her like a father; even if it was scolding. "I really am sorry and I hate seeing you like this" she added.

"Seeing me like what?" Rory looked down at his feet as he spoke. 

"When are you going to tell her?" Melody leaned in and whispered.

"Tell who what?" Rory bit his lip and felt his face blush. 

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Melody raised her hands up in frustration. "Amy, you goof!" 

Rory stood up and shooshed her. "Don't you start yelling on my front porch, Mels" 

"I'll yell over here then!" Melody runs into the front lawn and yells defiantly "Rory loves Amy! Rory loves Amy! Rory wants to kiss Amy! Hard! On the lips! With tongue!" Mels starts to run around the house to the back yard seeing a really pissed off Rory running after her. He grabs her by her shoulders from behind and turns her around to face him. 

"Shut up!" his harsh tone quickly changes into a pleading whisper. "Please don't say anything. Promise me you won't say anything" Rory's big blue eyes looked scared and slightly sad. 

Melody shook her head yes "I promise" she looked at the ground disappointed in herself. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Rory realized Melody had become upset after seeing him get angry at her. 

"It's ok." Melody smiled "I was acting like a total bitch. I'm an attention seeking, conniving little bitch. I promise you I won't betray your confidence" 

"Thank you" Rory hugged her and looked her in the eye reassuringly. "And don't you ever say such terrible things about yourself ever again, ok? You're not a.. bitch." he whispered the last word as he wasn't very accustomed to swearing. 

Melody held back tears. Rory was such a sweet father and she wanted very badly to tell him so but she knew she couldn't. "Whenever you decide to tell her I know she'll be more then happy to be with you." Melody smiles at him. 

Rory wraps a comforting arm around Melody's shoulder as they walk back inside. "I think there's some ice cream left over if you want some" Rory smiles. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the trio met up at Amy's house to play. Melody began going through Amy's arts and crafts in search of her paper mache police box. Mels was fascinated by the doctor but not in the same way that Amy was.

"You know what?" Amy thought as she saw Melody playing with the small Tardis. "It's been a while since we had an adventure. Rory!" Amy threw an over-sized button up dress shirt at Rory's face. 

"Don't you think we're getting a little old for these games?" Rory said as he put on the Doctor's shirt and buttoned it up in a crooked fashion the way Amy had instructed him to do many times before. 

"Well, will you listen to birthday boy. He turns 11 and suddenly he's too old to play with us" Amy scoffs sarcastically. 

Rory rolls his eyes as he rolls up the shirt sleeves and puts on The Doctor's tie. 

Melody grabs a toy gun. "Quick, Doctor! To the Tardis!" she runs down the stairs and out to the treehouse in the backyard. "I haven't got the keys, Doctor" Melody waits for Rory at the bottom of the rope ladder. 

"Alright I'm here" Rory climbs up the stairs and gets inside the treehouse but he turns to hear an over dramatic death scene from Melody 

"Doctor! ...Go on... without me..." Mels lays on the ground as Amy climbs the rope ladder with a plastic sword in hand. 

"En garde!" Amy points the sword at Rory who puts his hands up in surrender as he plays along. "I'm the space pirate now and I've come to commandeer your ship" Amy breaks character. "Where's your screwdriver?" she asks Rory. 

"I guess I left it in your room" Rory shrugs

"You fool!" Amy is the space pirate once again. "You're completely defenseless." Amy pins him up against the treehouse wall.

"You left my friend for dead down there and you're going to have to pay for what you've done" Rory starts to play along. He pushes her off him and she drops her sword. Rory quickly picks it up and points it at Amy. 

"You win, Doctor! I surrender" Amy puts her hands up in the air. 

"I'll show you mercy only this once. I trust you've learned your lesson" Rory puts the sword in his belt loop. 

Amy grabs Rory by the collar of his shirt. "You've made the wrong choice trusting me, Doctor" Amy says before planting a full kiss on Rory's unsuspecting mouth.

"What?" Rory is in shock. 

Amy laughed "I distracted the Doctor with a kiss and got my sword back" she waves the sword around the treehouse. 

"Right" Rory laughs nervously. "I thought you were kissing me... like really kissing me. Crazy, right?" 

"Umm yeah, super crazy" Amy scoffs and rolls her eyes. Of course she wouldn't admit that she was simply curious about kissing and figured she'd test that curiosity on Rory. "Looks like I can't fool you, Doctor" Amy takes a bow. "Truce" 

"Hey! What'd I miss!" Melody pokes her head into the treehouse. 

"Doctor wins. The day is saved. The end!" Rory recaps quickly so Melody won't ask anymore questions and hopefully never finds out about that kiss. 

Rory was never going to forget it even if Amy said she kisssed The Doctor instead of him. Maybe someday they'll kiss for real without pretending. Rory lets out a heavy sigh realizing that even an imaginary person who he knows doesn't exsist can make him jealous. 


End file.
